65/2
Arapça harfli ayet metni *فَإِذَا بَلَغْنَ أَجَلَهُنَّ فَأَمْسِكُوهُنَّ بِمَعْرُوفٍ أَوْ فَارِقُوهُنَّ بِمَعْرُوفٍ وَأَشْهِدُوا ذَوَيْ عَدْلٍ مِنْكُمْ وَأَقِيمُوا الشَّهَادَةَ لِلَّهِ ۚ ذَٰلِكُمْ يُوعَظُ بِهِ مَنْ كَانَ يُؤْمِنُ بِاللَّهِ وَالْيَوْمِ الْآخِرِ ۚ وَمَنْ يَتَّقِ اللَّهَ يَجْعَلْ لَهُ مَخْرَجًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Fe-iżâ belaġne ecelehunne fe-emsikûhunne bima’rûfin ev fârikûhunne bima’rûfin ve eşhidû żevey ‘adlin minkum ve akîmû-şşehâdete li(A)llâh(i)(s) żâlikum yû’azu bihi men kâne yu/minu bi(A)llâhi velyevmi-l-âḣir(i)© vemen yetteki(A)llâhe yec’al lehu meḣracâ(n) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' *1. fe izâ : böylece, artık ..... olduğu zaman *2. belagne : erişti *3. ecele-hunne : onların belirli süresi *4. fe emsikû-hunne : bundan sonra onları tutun *5. bi ma'rûfin : örfe uygun olarak güzellikle ve iyilikle *6. ev fârikû-hunne : veya onlardan ayrılın *7. bi ma'rûfin : örfe uygun olarak güzellikle ve iyilikle *8. ve eşhidû : ve şahit olsun *9.' zevey' : sahip *10. adlin : adalet *11. min-kum : sizden *12. ve ekîmû : ve yerine getirin *13. eş şehâdete : şahitlik *14. li allâhi : Allah için *15.' zâlikum' : işte bu *16. yûazu : vaazolunur *17. bi-hî : onunla *18. men : kimse(ler) *19.' kâne' : oldu *20. yu'minu : îmân eder *21. billâhi : Allah'a *22. ve el yevmi el âhiri : ve ahir güne, sonraki güne *23. ve men : ve kim *24. yettekı : takva sahibi olur *25. allâhe : Allah *26. yec'al : kılar, yapar *27. lehu : ona *28. mahrecen : çıkış yeri, yükselme yeri Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Müddetlerini tamamlayınca da onları güzellikle alın, yahut da güzellikle ayrılın onlardan ve sizden iki tane adalet sahibi tanığı bulundurun da tanıklık etsinler ve tanıklığı da Allah için doğru yapın; işte Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inanana böylece öğüt verilmededir; ve kim, çekinirse Allah'tan, ona sıkıntıdan bir kurtuluş vesilesi yaratır. Ali Bulaç Meali *Sonra (üç iddet bekleme) sürelerine ulaştıkları zaman, artık onları maruf (bilinen güzel bir tarz) üzere tutun, ya da maruf üzere onlardan ayrılın. İçinizden adalet sahibi iki kişiyi de şahid tutun. Şahidliği Allah için dosdoğru yerine getirin. İşte bununla, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe iman edenlere öğüt verilir. Kim Allah'tan korkup-sakınırsa, (Allah) ona bir çıkış yolu gösterir; Ahmet Varol Meali *İddet sürelerini doldurduklarında 2 artık onları ya iyilikle tutun veya iyilikle kendilerinden ayrılın. İçinizden adalet sahibi iki kişiyi de şahit tutun. Şahitliği Allah için doğru olarak yerine getirin. İşte bununla, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe iman edene öğüt verilir. Kim Allah'tan sakınırsa (Allah) onun için bir çıkış yolu vareder. * ------ *'dipnot' :2.Yani doldurmaya yaklaştıklarında. Çünkü süre tamamen dolduktan sonra talak, bain talak olmakta dolayısıyla erkeğin seçim hakkı kalmamakta ve bu durumda evliliğin devam edebilmesi için kadının rızası ve yeniden şer`i nikâh kıyılması gerekmektedir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *2,3. Kadınların iddet süreleri biteceğinde, onları ya uygun bir şekilde alıkoyun, ya da onlardan ayrılın; içinizden de iki adil şahit getirin; şahidliği Allah için yapın; işte bu, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inanan kimseye verilen öğüttür. Allah, kendisine karşı gelmekten sakınan kimseye kurtuluş yolu sağlar, ona beklemediği yerden rızık verir. Allah'a güvenen kimseye O yeter. Allah, buyruğunu yerine getirendir. Allah her şey için bir ölçü var etmiştir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Boşanan kadınlar iddetlerinin sonuna varınca, onları güzelce tutun, yahut onlardan güzelce ayrılın. İçinizden iki âdil kimseyi şahit tutun. Şahitliği Allah için dosdoğru yapın. İşte bununla Allah’a ve ahiret gününe inanan kimselere öğüt verilmektedir. Kim Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınırsa, Allah ona bir çıkış yolu açar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *İddet müddetlerini doldurduklarında onları ya meşru ölçüler içerisinde (nikahınız altında) tutun veya onlardan meşru ölçülere göre ayrılın. İçinizden adalet sahibi iki kişiyi de şahit tutun. Şahitliği Allah için yapın. İşte bu, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inananlara verilen öğüttür. Kim Allah'tan korkarsa, Allah ona bir çıkış yolu ihsan eder. Edip Yüksel Meali *Sürelerini doldurdukları zaman, onları güzelce tutun, yahut güzelce ayırın. İçinizden adalet sahibi iki kişiyi de bu işleme tanık tutun. Tanıklığı ALLAH için yapınız. İşte bu, ALLAH'a ve ahiret gününe inananlar için bir öğüttür. Kim ALLAH'ı sayıp dinlerse ona bir çıkış yolu yaratır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Sürelerinin sonuna vardıklarında onları güzelce tutun, yahut güzellikle onlardan ayrılın. İçinizden adalet sahibi iki kişiyi şahit tutun. Şahidliği Allah için yapın. İşte Allah'a ve son güne inanan kimseye öğütlenen budur. Kim Allah'tan korkarsa Allah ona bir çıkış yolu yaratır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Sonra müddetlerini doldurmağa yaklaştıklarında onları güzellikle tutun yâhud güzellikle ayrılın ve sizlerden adalet sahibi iki erkeği işhad eyleyin, şehadeti de Allah için doğru eda edin, bu size söylenenleri duydunuz a, bununla Allaha ve Âhıret gününe iyman eder kimselere öğüt verilir, her kim de Allahdan korkarsa Allah ona bir mahrec müyesser kılar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Sonra (o kadınları) iddetlerini doldurmaya yaklaştıkları vakit artık onları güzellikle tutun veya güzellikle onlardan ayrılın ve sizden iki adâlet sahibini de şahit tutun ve şehâdeti Allah için doğruca ifâ edin, işte size bu (bildirilen, bir şeydir ki) bununla Allah'a, ahiret gününe imân eden kimseye öğüt verilir ve her kim Allah'tan korkarsa onun için bir çıkış yeri nâsip eder. Muhammed Esed *Böylece, iddetlerinin sonuna yaklaşmak üzere olduklarında, ya onları uygun bir şekilde tutun, yahut uygun bir şekilde bırakın. Ve kendi toplumunuz içinden 7 dürüstbilinen iki kişi karara şahit olarak bulunsun; kendiniz de Allah huzurunda doğru şahitlik yapın: 8 İşte bunlar Allah'a ve Ahiret Günü'ne inananlara verilen öğütlerdir. Ve Allah, Kendisine karşı sorumluluk bilinci taşıyan herkese, mutsuzluktan bir çıkış yolu daima sağlar, -------- *'DİPNOTLAR' : *7) Lafzen, “kendi aranızdan”: yani, şartlara yeterince vakıf olan kişilerden. *8) Yani, sözkonusu kararın keyfî bir ruh hali içinde verilmediğine. Suat Yıldırım *2,3. Bekleme sürelerinin (üç âdet süresinin) sonuna yaklaştıkları zaman, onları ya güzelce evinizde alıkoyun, evliliği devam ettirin, yahut güzellikle ayrılın ve bu boşanmaya sizden iki âdil kimseyi şahit tutun ve şahitliği de Allah için dürüst yapın. İşte sizden Allah'a ve âhirete iman edenlere verilen talimat, yapılan tavsiye budur. Kim Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınırsa, Allah ona sıkıntıdan çıkış kapıları açar. Onu hiç ummadığı yerlerden rızıklandırır. Allah’a dayanıp güvenene Allah kâfidir. Allah buyruğunu elbette yerine getirir. Gerçekten Allah her şey için bir ölçü, her iş için bir vâde belirlemiştir. 2/240; 33/49 * -------- *'DİPNOT' :İbn Abbas (r.a)’ya göre bu âyette hem boşarken, hem de bir talaktan sonra evliliği devam ettirmek üzere rücû ederken şahit tutmak emredilmektedir. Bir şahıs: “Eşimi boşarken de, ona dönerken de şahit tutmadım” deyince onu işiten sahabî İmran b. Husayn (r.a.): “Sen hanımını boşarken de, ona dönerken de sünnete aykırı davrandın!” demiştir. Dört mezhep imamları boşama ve rücû etmenin geçerliliği için şahit tutmanın şart olmadığında ittifak etmişlerdir. Ancak sünnete uyup şahit tutmanın ihtilafları önleyen hikmetli bir tavsiye olduğunu kabul ederler. Bu muhtevadan anlaşıldığı üzere: Allah’a hesap vereceğinden korkarak O’na karşı gelmekten sakınma, burada; sünnete uygun boşamak, iddet süresini düzgün hesaplamak, hanımını evden atmamak, ona zulmetmek için rücû etmeyi geciktirmemek, ayrılmaya karar verdiklerinde güzellikle ayrılmak, talak, rücû ve ayrılma sırasında iki adil şahit tutmak hükümlerini içermektedir. Allah böyle yapanlara kolaylık verir. Böyle yapmayanlara ise zorluklar yaratacağı anlaşılır. Öte yandan erkeğin boşadığı eşini iddet süresince evinde tutması, onun nafakasını vermesi, ayrılırken kalan mehrini vermesi, ayrıca gücü yetiyorsa ona başka bir şeyler (müt’a) vermesi elbette ona külfet getirecektir. Üstelik buna, hoşlanmadığı biri için katlanacaktır. Allah rızası için bu yükümlülüklerini yerine getirene Allah Teâlâ ihsanlarda bulunacağını vâd ediyor. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Sürelerinin sonuna vardıklarında ya onları güzelce (yanınızda) tutun, yahut, güzellikle onlardan ayrılın. (Eşinizi yanınızda tutmak veya ondan ayrılmak için) içinizden adaletli iki kişiyi de şahid tutun. Şahidliği Allah için yapın. İşte içinizden Allah'a ve Son Güne inanan kimseye öğütlenen budur. Kim Allah(ın yasakların)dan sakınırsa (Allah) ona bir çıkış (yolu) yaratır. Şaban Piriş Meali *Bekleme süresinin sonuna geldiklerinde ya onları iyilikle tutun veya iyilikle ayrılın. İçinizden adalet sahibi iki kişiyi de şahit tutun. Şahitliği de Allah için doğru yapın. İşte bununla Allah’a ve ahiret gününe iman eden kimseler için öğüt veriliyor. Kim Allah’tan sakınırsa, Allah ona bir çıkış yolu gösterir. Ümit Şimşek Meali *İddetlerini doldurduklarında, onları ya güzellikle tutun, ya da güzellikle ayrılın. Aranızdan adalet sahibi iki kişiyi de şahit tutun. Şahitliği Allah için yapın. Allah'a ve âhiret gününe inanan kimseye verilen öğüt böyledir. Kim Allah'a karşı gelmekten sakınırsa, Allah ona bir çıkış yolu nasip eder. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Sürelerini doldurma noktasına geldiklerinde o kadınları ya örfün gerektirdiği biçimde tutun yahut da yine örfün gerektirdiği şartlarla onlardan ayrılın. İçinizden adalet sahibi iki kişiyi de tanık tutun. Tanıklığı Allah için tam bir biçimde yapın. Allah'a ve âhiret gününe inanan kişiye işte bu şekilde öğüt verilmektedir. Kim Allah'tan sakınırsa, Allah ona bir çıkış yolu nasip eder. Yusuf Ali (English) *Thus when they fulfil their term appointed, either take them back on equitable terms(5509) or part with them on equitable terms; and take for witness two persons from among you, endued with justice, and establish the evidence(5510) (As) before Allah. Such is the admonition given to him who believes in Allah and the Last Day. And for those who fear Allah, He (ever) prepares(5511) a way out, * ------- * DİPNOT :*5509 Cf. 2:231. Everything should be done fairly and squarely, and all interests should be safeguarded. *5510 Publicity and the establishment of proper evidence ensure that no one will act unjustly or selfishly. All should remember that these are matters of serious import, affecting our most intimate lives, and therefore our position in the spiritual kingdom. *5511 In these very delicate and difficult matters, the wisdom of jurists provides a less satisfactory solution than a sincere desire to be just and true, which is described as the "fear of Allah". Where such a desire exists, Allah often provides a solution in the most unexpected ways or from the most unexpected quarters; e.g., the worst enemies may be reconciled, or the cry or the smile of an infant baby may heal seemingly irreparable injuries or unite hearts seemingly alienated forever. And Faith is followed at once by a psychological feeling of rest for the troubled spirit. M. Pickthall (English) *Then, when they have reached their term, take them back in kindness or part from them in kindness, and call to witness two just men among you, and keep your testimony upright for Allah. Whoso believeth in Allah and the Last Day is exhorted to act thus. And whosoever keepeth his duty to Allah, Allah will appoint a way out for him, TEFSİR Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *2. Neticesine gelince: Şu şart ile ya tutmak ya da salıvermek arasında tercih söz konusudur. Sonra ecellerine yettiklerinde, yani iddetlerinin sonuna geldiklerinde. Bu şart, geri dönüşün nihayeti, ayrılığın başlangıcı olan vakti göstermek içindir. Binaenaleyh iddet müddeti içerisinde her zaman dönme hakkı sabittir. Lakin iddet bitince tercih hakkı ortadan kalkar, ayrılık gerekir. Kadının izniyle nikah tazelenmedikçe birleşme mümkün olmaz. Henüz iddet çıkmadan sona erdiği zaman ise, durum kendisini göstereceğinden o vakit ya iyilikle onları tutun, bırakmayıp güzel ve meşru şekilde geçinmek, iki tarafın haline münasip harcamalarda bulunarak ve iskanı temin ederek nikahlarınızda tutun. "tutun" Buyurulmasından anlaşılan, dönüşün sözlü olmasının şart olmayıp, fiilen de olabileceğidir. İmam-ı Azam'ın görüşü budur. Yahut iyilikle onlardan ayrılın, buradaki tahyir (istediğini seçmeyi teklif etmek) içindir. Yani tutmakla salıvermek arasında muhayyersiniz. Ancak tutmayı, ya da salıvermeyi tercih etseniz de bunları iyilikle yapmakla sorumlusunuz. Ayrılacaksanız o zaman güzellikle ayrılın, tatlı dille hakkını vererek ve zarara sokmaktan sakınarak, mesela geçinme niyeti olmadığı halde iddetini uzatmak için müracaat edip de, sonra yine boşamak gibi zarar verici hilelere sapmayarak güzelce çıkarıp gönderin, yani "Ve onları güzel şekilde serbest bırakın." (Ahzab, 33/49) âyetine riâyet edin hem içinizden adalet sahibi iki erkeği şahit getirin; geriye dönüp tutmayı tercih ettiğiniz takdirde dönüşe, ayrılmayı tercih ettiğiniz takdirde de ayrılığa şehadet etmek üzere müslümanlardan adalet sahibi, doğruyu söyleyen ve doğru yol üzerinde bulunan en az iki erkeği hazır bulundurup şahid kılın ki, töhmete veya çekişmeye fırsat kalmasın, gerektiği zaman şahidlik yapsınlar. Buradaki "şahit getirin" emri "Onları tutun veya onlardan ayrılın." emirlerine bağlanmış olup "Alış veriş yaptığınız zaman şahid tutun.." (Bakara, 2/282) âyeti gibi nedb (yapılmasını uygun görmek) içindir. Genellikle âlimlerin görüşü budur. Şafiî, eski görüşünde "şahid bulundurmanın dönüşte vacib" olduğunu savunmuş ise de, yeni görüşünde o da, mendub olduğunu söylemiştir. Alûsî bu konuda zayıf bulduğu şöyle bir görüşü nakletmiş ve demiştir ki : "Tabersi," açıkça bunun boşama esnasında şahid getirmekle emredilmesini, bu görüşün ehl-i beyt imamlarından rivayet edildiğini ve vücub ifade edip boşamanın sahih olmasında şart olduğunu" zannetmiştir." Ben bu meseleyi uzun zamandan beri düşünür, söz konusu âyette buna bir ihtimal olup olmadığını ve güvenilir müctehidlerden bu görüşü benimseyenin bulunup bulunmadığını araştırırdım. Adlı tefsirin müellifi ve bir Şia âlimi olan bu Tabersi'nin, rivayet ve dirayetteki selahiyetinin neden ibaret olduğunu ve ehl-i beytin imamlarıyla kimleri kasdettiğini gereği gibi öğrenemedim. Ancak açık dediği husus açık değildir. Zira "şahid getirin" emrinin talaka ait olması için, yukarıda geçen "Onları boşayın." emrine bağlanması gerekir. Bu ise, kolayca anlaşılır olmayıp, pek uzak bir durumdur. Zahir (anlaşılır) olan, yakınındaki "tutun" veya "ayrılın" emirlerine bağlanmış olmasıdır Şayet bu, talakın sıhhatinin şartı olacak derecede vücub ifade etseydi, "sayın" emrindenönce zikredilmesi gerekir ve bu âyete tehir edilmesinin bir hikmeti olmazdı. Hem yakınına, hem uzağına bağlanma ihtimalinin caiz olduğunu göstermek için tehir edildiği söylenecek olursa denilebilir ki, bu bir ihtimal olabilirse, de buna anlaşılır demek doğru olmayacağı gibi, bu durumda hem boşama, hem tutma hem de ayrılma konusunda aynı mahiyette olması gerekirdi. Halbuki emrin herbirine göre vücub ifade etmesi ve bu vücubun, talakın sıhhatinin şartı olacak derecede farz durumda bulunması, tutma veya ayrılmada muhayyerlik emrine ters düşeceği gibi öteden beri izah edilegelen sünnet şekli üzere boşamanın cereyan tarzına ve ric'i talakın sağlayacağı faydaya da ters düşmektedir. Ayrıca boşama esnasında şahid tutulmayıp da iddetten sonra imsak veya müfarakat için şahid getirildiği takdirde sahih farzedilen talakın hükümsüz kalması gibi bir tenakuza yol açacağı da ortadadır. Gerçi aksine delil bulunmadıkça emirde asıl olan vücub ifade etmesidir. Ancak ihtimali içinde olan vücub boşamanın sıhhatinin şartı olacak derecede kesin farz mânâsını ifade edemeyeceği gibi, her vacib de, zıddının hükümsüzlüğünü gerektirmez. Bununla beraber iddetin sonuna kadar dönülmeyince ayrılığın gerçekleşmesi yönünden şahid getirmenin vacib olduğunu söylemenin de mânâsız olacağı düşüncesiyle bütün müctehidler, ayrılıkta şahid getirme emrinin (Bakara, 2/282) âyetinde olduğu gibi nedb ifade ettiği hususunda ittifak halindedirler. Şu halde en yakın ve en açık olan ihtimalde emir nedb için oldukça, en uzak olan ihtimalde vücub için olmasının, hem de bu vücubun farziyyet derecesinde sıhhatinin şartı sayılmasının doğru olamayacağı basit bir düşünce ile anlaşılmış olur. Ancak denilebilir ki imsak veya müfarakatta şahid getirmek mendub olunca boşamada niye olmasın? Evet bunun da mendup olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Zira bu "şahid getirin" emrinin yukarıya bağlanma ihtimali, uzak olmakla beraber bunun, delalet yönüyle ve öncelikle sabit olacağında da şüphe etmemek gerekir. Şu emrin vücub için olduğunda ihtilaf yoktur. "Şehadeti de Allah için doğru yapın!" Yukarıdaki emirlerin hepsi boşayanlara ait olduğu gibi bu emir de şahidleredir. Şu hitab da, hepsi içindir. Size söylenen bu işittikleriniz, gerek talak verecek olanlara ve gerek şahitlik edenlere hitab edilen bu emirlerle yapılan tebliğ; yani iddet bekleyerek boşamak, iddeti saymak, Allah'tan korkup günahtan sakınmak evden çıkarmamak, çıkmamak, sınırları aşmayıp sonunu hesaba katmak ve sonra iddet müddeti bitince, ya hakkıyla, güzelce tutmak ya da daha fazla bekletmeyip hakkını vererek güzellikle ayrılmak, bunlara şahid tutmak ve şehadeti de zamanında dosdoğru yapmak, işte bunların hepsi ve her biri öyle bir derstir ki bununla sizlerden, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe iman eden kimselere vaaz ediliyor, öğüt veriliyor çünkü bunlara riayet edip korunarak faydalanacak olanlar, Allah'a ve ahirete imanı olan veya iman kabiliyeti silinmemiş bulunan kimselerdir. İman yeteneği kalmamış, kalbleri kararmış ve mühürlenmiş olanlar ne Allah'tan korkar, ne ahireti sayar, ne de nasihat dinlerler, onlar kendi nefislerinin havasına giderler. Her kim de Allah'a ittika ederse Allah'ın gadabından korkar, isyandan sakınır ve öğütlerini tutarsa, Allah onun için bir çıkış yolu yaratır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *Böylece, iddetlerinin sonuna yaklaşmak üzere olduklarında, ya onları uygun bir şekilde tutun, yahut uygun bir şekilde bırakın. Ve kendi toplumunuz içinden 7 dürüstbilinen iki kişi karara şahit olarak bulunsun; kendiniz de Allah huzurunda doğru şahitlik yapın: 8 İşte bunlar Allah'a ve Ahiret Günü'ne inananlara verilen öğütlerdir. Ve Allah, Kendisine karşı sorumluluk bilinci taşıyan herkese, mutsuzluktan bir çıkış yolu daima sağlar, -------- *'DİPNOTLAR' : *7) Lafzen, “kendi aranızdan”: yani, şartlara yeterince vakıf olan kişilerden. *8) Yani, sözkonusu kararın keyfî bir ruh hali içinde verilmediğine. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *2. Sonra -o kadınlar:- Iddetlerini doldurmaya yaklaştıkları vakit artık onları güzellikle tutun veya güzellikle onlardan ayrılın ve sizden iki adalet sahibini de sabit tutun ve şahadeti Allah için doğruca îfa edin, iste size bu -bildirilen, bir şeydir ki- bununla Allah'a ve âhiret gününe îman eden kimseye öğüt verilir ve her kim Allah'tan korkarsa onun için bir çıkış yeri nasip eder. *2. (Sonra) O boşanan kadınlar (iddetlerini doldurmaya başladıkları vakit) artık ey onları boşamış olan kocaları!, (onları güzellikle tutun) yâni: Aranızda evliliğin devamım ister iseniz, caiz olduğu takdirde onlara geri dönmede bulunarak onları güzel bir geçinme ile nikâhınız altında tutun, karı-koca hukukuna riâyetten ayrılmayın (veya güzellikle onlardan ayrılın) onlara haklarını verin, kalplerini kıracak lâkırdılarda bulunmayın, onlara iddetleri uzasın diye iddetleri esnasında müracaat edip de sonra tekrar boşamaya kalkmayın (ve sizden iki adalet sahibin! de ş âh it tutun) gerek geri dönme ve gerek ayrılma vukuu zamanında iki mü'min, sözüne itimat edilen ş âh it bulunmalıdır ki: Bir inkâra, bir çekişmeye meydan kalmamış olsun, meselâ: kadın, ric'at (dönme) vukuunu bilâhare inkâr edebilir, yahut koca vefat eder de karısı mirastan mahrum kalsın diye diğer varisler geri dönme hâdisesini inkârda bulunabilirler, iki adil ş âh it bulunduğu takdirde ise böyle bir inkâra yer kalmaz, (ve şahitliği Allah için doğruca îfa edin) Ey şahitler!. Siz de sırf Allah rızâsı için şahitlikte bulunun, hakikat ne ise onu söyleyin (iste size bu) bildirilen, emredilen tavsiye buyuru I an bir şeydir ki: (bununla Allah'a ve âhiret gününe imân eden kimseye öğüt verilir) tâ ki: Bunun gereğine harekette bulunsun (Ve her kim Allah'tan korkarsa) onun emrine muhalefetten çekinirse, meselâ: Karısını iddeti uzasın diye hayz hâlinde iken bosamazsa veya iddet beklediği hanesinden çıkarıp atmazsa (Onun için bir çıkış yeri nasîb eder) onu sıkıntılardan, üzüntü ve kederden kurtarır, bir selâmet sahasına erdirir.